Blue Moon
by kyLaaa
Summary: The overwhelming desire to claim and mark what's his is messing with Scott's head. Nobody ever told Isaac that a jealous Alpha, is a very, very dangerous Alpha. Scisaac and a little Sterek. MIGHT have mpreg in the future. Don't read if you are offended by this theme or these pairings.
1. Chapter 1: At the Loft

**Disclaimer:** As much as I would love to claim that they're mine, sadly I do not own "Teen Wolf" or any of its characters.

Please note that this story will not stray too far from the TV series. This story is set in season 3, but I will of course alter a few things here and there depending on where my imagination will take me.

Hope you like it!

**BLUE MOON**

~*o~*o~*o~*

"But once in a while the odd thing happens,  
Once in a while the dream comes true,  
And the whole pattern of life is altered,  
Once in a while the moon turns blue."  
― Julia Green, _Blue Moon_

~*o~*o~*o~*

**Chapter 1: At the Loft**

There it was again, that nagging feeling that he was somehow being watched. There's that tingling feeling at the back of his neck, as if someone's hot breath was trailing down his nape. Isaac instinctively rubbed the back of his neck while looking around. Unfortunately, the hallway was swarming with students so it was difficult to tell which one was the culprit of his unease.

"It's probably just the approaching full moon messing with my head." Isaac thought to himself. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Yup, it's just the moon."

Then he shivered.

~*o~*o~*o~*

"I'm sorry, what?" Scott almost spit out the soda he was drinking. He was currently sitting on Derek's couch at the loft. The brooding Alpha had sent him a text message while he was still at school telling him to meet him at his place right away, claiming that it was very, very important.

"I said, you need to be more careful, Scott. For someone who supposedly has heightened senses, I don't understand how you can be so deaf. "

"Yes I got that part Derek, but you somehow lost me somewhere between Alpha's, mating, and litters."

Derek sighed exasperatedly and started rubbing his temples. He could feel a migraine coming. He suddenly found himself regretting ever agreeing to Dr. Deaton's suggestion that he be the one to explain all this to the younger wolf.

"As I was explaining to you a few minutes ago, right before you conveniently decided to not pay attention I might add, the blue moon is approaching…Wait you do know what a blue moon is right?"

"Yes Derek, I do." Trust Derek to be able to add a sarcastic barb to every conversation.

"Just making sure."

"Now what's so important about this blue moon anyway?" Scott asked.

"If you're not careful, you might get someone pregnant."

"I don't understand.. But.. how—"

"What do you mean how? Scott, seriously, do I need to explain the birds and the bees to you?"

"No! But—What I mean is—"

"It might be best to explain to explain to him what the blue moon does, my dear nephew." Peter drawled with a hint of amusement in his voice.

Derek almost forgot the presence of his uncle.

"I never thought I'd be agreeing to your uncle, but he's right. You're not making any sense Derek."

Peter smirked. "You have to forgive him Scott, this approaching blue moon is affecting his brain already. I'm surprised it doesn't seem to be affecting you. Yet." Peter didn't have to look in Derek's direction to know that his nephew was scowling at him.

With a melodramatic sigh, Peter began explaining. "You're familiar with the expression 'once in a blue moon'?" Peter asked Scott.

"Why does everyone keep assuming that I don't know anything!" Scott yelled out in frustration.

"Alright, alright. No need to lose your temper. Now back to our topic. A blue moon is a rare occurrence—"

"Yes, we've already established that Peter—" Scott interjected.

"Don't interrupt me, boy. I just want to stress it."

"Just get to the point already!"

"With our _kind_, the blue moon is also the time when an Alpha's only instinct is to mate and produce a litter." Peter finished.

"What does that have to do with me?" Scott looked at Derek. "Unless this is your way of saying that you want to mate with me? Because if it is, sorry man, but I'll have to turn you down. Stiles would kill me. Bro's before hoes, you know."

"Of course not, you IDIOT! Wait, did you just call me a hoe?!" Derek snarled, his eyes turning red.

"Ladies, calm down. While a fight between two Alphas can be quite entertaining, I don't want what little furniture we have here to get destroyed. And to answer your question Scott, this concerns you because you're also an Alpha now."

Scott could only gape at Peter.

"I'm a what?!"

"An Alpha, Scott. You're also an Alpha now. Honestly. You keep making us repeat everything. And you wonder why people think you don't know anything." Peter shook his head.

"Dr. Deaton told us that you've turned into one. He asked me to talk to you about this. And fool that I am, I agreed."

Seeing as how Scott is still looking at them in disbelief, Derek once again sighed.

"Look, I know this is a lot to take in. But you really, really need to be careful. This mating business can be quite serious. You will be very territorial and aggressive. Especially with your chosen mate, your every instinct will make you want to copulate. And unless you want to be a father do not, I repeat, DO NOT sleep with anyone. You have no idea how effective an Alpha's baby making skills are during a blue moon."

Before Scott could react, Stiles suddenly barged into the loft.

"Dude, I got your text. So what was so important that you guys had to go all the way here?" Stiles asked his best friend.

"I.. I…" Scott stammered.

Stiles saw his best friend darting nervous looks at Derek as if afraid of something. When he turned his gaze at the brooding wolf, he noticed that Derek was giving him a weird look. Before he could say anything, however, Derek yelled at them to get out.

"Get out!"

"Dude, what's up your ass?" Stiles asked Derek.

"I'd be more worried about what would be up yours if you don't leave now. So if you're in any way attached to your virginity, I'd say you take his advise and leave." Peter conveniently added, clearly enjoying the situation.

"What guy would be attached to it—"

"Let's just go Stiles!" Scott didn't wait for his best friend to answer, he just dragged him all the way out making sure they were out of there as fast as they can.

As soon as they were both on Stile's jeep, Scott turned to his best friend and said, "Stiles, I just literally saved your ass."

~*o~*o~*o~*

As soon as Stiles started driving, he also started firing questions at Scott.

"WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED THERE?! What were you guys talking about that got you so nervous? Why is Derek giving me funny looks? What was that whole virginity crap?"

Scott recounted the events at the loft, explaining to his best friend about the effects of the blue moon.

"So let me get this straight, during the blue moon you're gonna get really horny with some super sperm that can impregnate anyone." Stile's recapped.

"I guess you can say that. Oh and don't forget about the mate. I didn't know werewolves have mates? Derek also mentioned that I'd be territorial and aggressive. And that I would only think about making babies or something. Oh god, what if I end up being a rapist?"

"Hmm. I'll try to read more on this." Stiles glanced at Scott, noting how nervous his best friend looked.

"Relax dude, don't worry. All you have to do is avoid Allison for a couple of days. And boom! No babies."

"I don't think it's Allison."

"Huh? What?"

"I don't think Allison is my mate."

~*o~*o~*o~*

How was it? Should I continue this?

I know that my grammar isn't perfect. Tee-hee~

R&R's are greatly appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2: Sexy Vanilla

**Disclaimer:** As much as I would love to claim that they're mine, sadly I do not own "Teen Wolf" or any of its characters.

Notes: Organizing the sequence of events was a bit harder than I thought. I took out a portion and decided to put it on the next chapter. And lastly, thank you for the reviews! I hope you like this chapter as well.

**Chapter 2: Sexy Vanilla**

~*o~*o~*o~*

After Scott's revelation about Allison not being his mate, the drive back to Scott's house was relatively quiet. Scott could feel his best friend shooting worried looks at him.

"Stiles, stop biting your lips, it's very distracting. This is as confusing to you as it is to me.."

"Dude, it's not that. I just assumed that since you were always pining away over Allison, that it would be her."

"Yeah, me too man. But after all this talk about mates and stuff, there's just something not right when I think about Allison now, you know? I mean I care about her, hell, I love her. But I can't explain it. It's like things are a bit clearer now, why I'm always worried when I was with her. I was always afraid of getting caught."

"Of course you were worried about being caught, she's an Argent. Her Dad would've killed you." Stiles gave his best friend a quick look before turning his eyes back to the road. They were almost at Scott's house.

"I don't think it's only that. I think.. I think it's somehow connected to my mate, like I was cheating. Like if my mate caught me.. I don't know what I would do. Am I making any sense?"

"Barely. But I get what you mean." Stiles answered smiling. Scott smiled as well; he could always count on his best friend to be able to understand him somehow.

"So, do you have any idea who your mate is?"

"Not a clue."

"How do you plan on finding out who it is? I hope your brilliant plan doesn't involve sniffing people like what you did last time. That was really embarrassing."

Scott laughed, "No, don't worry. I won't be sniffing people this time. Besides, you shouldn't be asking me about plans since you're the one with the brains remember."

"Why thank you for the compliment. But if I didn't know better, I'd say you're just trying to flatter me so that I would do all the research and thinking for you while you just sit back and relax."

Scott only smiled at his best friend innocently.

~*o~*o~*o~*

The next day at school, Scott and Stiles still didn't have a plan on how to find Scott's mate. There were only a few more days before the blue moon and Stiles started wondering why his best friend still seemed so calm.

That was until the werewolf lifted his head and started sniffing.

"Dude, I thought no more sniffing?"

"I know, but do you smell that?" Scott asked, scanning the hallway.

"Obviously I don't." His best friend didn't seem to hear him as Scott continuously scanned the area.

"It smells so sweet. Like vanilla. A sexy vanilla.."

"What the hell is a 'sexy vanilla'?"

"It's the smell of my mate."

Scott's eyes narrowed, he seemed to have stopped looking around and was focusing his gaze at someone.

When Stiles followed his best friend's gaze, he was surprised to see who it was.

His best friend was staring at none other than Allison Argent.

To say Stiles was confused, was an understatement.

~*o~*o~*o~*

It took 15 minutes for Scott to snap out of his dazed state.

"That's weird."

"Yeah, tell me about it. I thought Allison wasn't your mate?" Stiles asked.

"She's not. I know she's not." Scott still had that confused look on his face.

"So how do you explain the staring and, and honestly, I still don't know how a sexy vanilla smells like." Apparently, this was the wrong thing to say. Scott's stance shifted, his eyes suddenly narrowing at Stiles.

"Why do you want to know the smell of my mate?" Stiles could literally feel the dangerous undertone in the simple inquiry.

"I don't like the idea of others trying to smell my mate." Scott said through gritted teeth.

"Scott! Snap out of it!" Stiles yelled, waving his hands in front of the werewolf. A few people around them looked in their direction, probably startled from Stiles' sudden outburst.

"Scott, listen buddy, I'm helping you find your mate remember? YOUR best friend trying to help you?"

Scott realizing whom he was growling at, rubbed his face to clear his head. He took a few deep breaths and apologized to Stiles. "Sorry man, I don't know what came over me. Just the idea of someone else taking an interest in my mate, I dunno, it just suddenly made me see red."

"Dude it's fine. But how am I supposed to help you if you're gonna blow your top at the simplest questions? You have to calm down. Well, now at least I understand why Derek was so worried about this whole blue moon thing. You were about ready to break my neck and that was only because I asked you something. What more if you actually saw someone touching-"

"Who would want to touch _MY_ mate?" Scott snarled. And this time, his eyes actually turned red.

'Foot in mouth, Stiles. There's a reason why your foot is on the other end of your body, so that it doesn't spend so much time in your mouth.' Stiles berated himself.

Stiles found himself taking a step backwards.

"Scott?"

Scott immediately turned to his right and saw Isaac giving him a concerned look. The growling, irrationally jealous werewolf was suddenly frozen on the spot, claws and all. His eyes were back to their normal shade however.

'I'm saved!' Stiles thought, rejoicing at the interruption. He would've kissed Isaac then and there, but the 'deer caught on headlights look' that his best friend was sporting was just absolutely hilarious. Stiles was torn between laughing out loud and thanking Isaac.

"Are you alright?" Isaac asked. Isaac was on his way to the boy's locker room when he spotted Scott looking enraged. He's never really seen an angry Scott, the boy was just too nice. In his concern, he found himself walking towards the two boys.

"Yes.." was the only thing Scott managed to say. Stiles also noticed that Scott was giving Isaac a funny look; the same look Derek was giving him at the loft yesterday.

'What is up with those looks?' Stiles thought to himself.

"Are you sure? Why are your claws out then?" There was something different about Scott, Isaac observed.

"Uhh…" was the best coherent answer Scott could make; he just kept staring at Isaac.

"Hey Isaac, maybe you can help us!" Stiles interjected taking pity on Scott, perhaps he can save his best friend from further embarrassment.

"Sure, what's up?" Isaac turned to face Stiles, his eyes lingering at Scott a bit longer before fully facing the other boy.

Stiles then looked briefly at his best friend, unsure if he should continue.

Well, Scott was still busy staring.

"We're looking for.. Someone. Why don't I explain while walking? You know how coach is with tardiness." Stiles continued.

"Lead the way."

~*o~*o~*o~*

As the three boys made their way to the boy's locker room, Stiles began explaining the events that transpired yesterday at Derek's loft leading to Scott's little episode just a few minutes before Isaac joined them. Scott remained quiet, nodding once in while whenever Stiles asked for confirmation. He was too busy watching Isaac; Scott noticed that the boy looked agitated. Detached. Distracted even. He couldn't help but feel concern.

Isaac was only half listening to what Stiles was saying. He knows that he should be paying attention to the other boy, especially since it concerns Scott. But he sort of stopped listening after the part where 'Allison smelled like Scott's mate'. He doesn't need the constant reminder that Scott could never return his feelings. So he wasn't really listening either when Stiles got to the part where Scott had said that he was sure Allison was not the one.

And then suddenly, there it was again. The intense gaze that Isaac was sure was directed at him, his reflex was to touch the back of his neck while looking around. To his left he saw that Stiles had already shifted to another topic; something about the Alpha pack and their possible mates. Behind him, he saw Scott shooting a concerned look at him. 'At least Scott's seems to be back to normal', Isaac thought.

Isaac tried to massage his neck. Sure, Scott was watching him. But he couldn't help but feel that there was someone else watching. 'It's just the moon', he assured himself.

As soon as they reached their destination, they each went to their respective lockers and started changing. After changing into their lacrosse uniforms, Scott finally spoke.

"Hey Isaac, you alright?" As if on cue, Isaac rubbed the back of his neck. Again.

"Oh.. Yeah. I'm good... I'm okay. Don't worry." Trying to downplay his unease, Isaac smiled at Scott.

Scott narrowed his eyes at the other boy and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"The truth please, Isaac. I know.. I can feel that there's something else bothering you." Scott said softly, sitting beside him, making sure his hand never left the other boy's shoulder.

"It's really nothing, just full moon nerves I think." He tried to shrug, but Scott's steady hand on his shoulder made it a bit difficult.

"Alright. I'll let it go. For now."

Scott's fingers brushed lightly against the skin on Isaac's neck. They both felt a jolt of electricity.

There was a sudden shift in Scott's demeanor.

"But if there's something wrong, you'd tell me right?"

Isaac locked eyes with Scott, his breath hitching a little. Was it just him or was Scott also purring?

"Wolves don't purr." Isaac blurted, staring a bit wide-eyed at the other boy.

"Excuse me?" Scott leaned a little closer, a playful smile suddenly appearing on his face.

'Oh crap! I can't believe I just said that out loud!' Isaac thought to himself.

"I.. I mean.. What I meant was, Uhh.." The way Scott started rubbing circles on his shoulders were enough to stop all coherent thought in Isaac's brain.

The exchange didn't go unnoticed by Stiles, especially when Scott suddenly leaned closer and sniffed.

Scott slowly pulled back, eyes still locked in to Isaac. There was awe in Scott's voice.

"You've always smelled like Vanilla."

Unbeknownst to the three boys, another pair of eyes were watching them.

~*o~*o~*o~*

_To be continued..._

~*o~*o~*o~*

Thanks for reading, please review! :)

Also, I just suddenly realized after writing this chapter that the first time Scott went around sniffing people was the episode when they were trying to figure out who the new werewolf was (which was Isaac!).

As for episode 03x10, I'm not gonna spoil it for those who haven't seen it. All I can say is that I was literally giggling like a fangirl on the car scene near the end.


	3. Chapter 3: Stupid Phones

**Disclaimer:** As much as I would love to claim that they're mine, sadly I do not own "Teen Wolf" or any of its characters.

**Notes:** This chapter will finally have some Sterek moments! At first it had been difficult for me to write about those two, but the more I wrote, the more their pairing made sense to me. Haha. Let's hope I give this pairing some justice.

Please also note that I changed the sequence of events from the series a little. As I said in the first chapter, this is set somewhere in Season 3. But here, Isaac hasn't moved in with Scott yet but they already know about the Alphas. Hope nobody gets confused.

And lastly, thank you again for the reviews, it gives me fuel to write some more. :]

Hope you like it!

**Chapter 3: Stupid Phones**

~*o~*o~*o~*

"I need to see Derek."

"You can't be serious! You saw how I was! I practically molested Isaac!"

"Scott, giving someone a shoulder massage is hardly something I would consider 'molesting'."

"I would've done more. If it weren't for that stupid phone I swear to god, I would've torn all his clothes and marked him." Scott let out a frustrated huff.

Scott had a point. As soon as Scott got a whiff of Isaac's irresistible smell, he was all but ready to pounce. They were practically giving googly eyes at each other. But then Isaac's phone started ringing. The blasted ringing was enough to shatter whatever spell the two boys were under.

Isaac had panicked and had taken advantage of Scott's semi-disoriented state and bolted without saying a word. Scott was torn between following Isaac and letting him get as far away as possible. Scott was afraid of what he'd do when he was near the other boy.

Thinking back, Stiles should've just encouraged his best friend to go look for Isaac. That would've saved him the trouble of participating in this conversation.

"So you think Isaac is your mate?"

"Don't change the subject." Scott gave Stiles a pointed look.

"I'm not changing the subject. The original subject was _'to find your mate'_ to begin with."

"Well we can discuss that another time. Especially when you're about to subject yourself to being the victim of sexual harassment!"

'It's not sexual harassment when you want it as well' was the retort Stiles wanted to say, but that would lead to another discussion and frankly, he really wanted to go now.

"I know you're worried about me. But I need to see Derek. I think there's more to this mating thing. And not knowing more about this stuff can end up more dangerous. At least we'll know what to expect right?" Tried to reason gently.

"Besides," Stiles continued. "I need to know. I want to know if I'm the one. If you were in my place, wouldn't you have wanted to find out?"

The fact that his best friend thought he'd end up being 'molested' was enough to warm his heart; that would mean that Scott felt like he was probably Derek's mate!

Scott didn't reply.

Scott had always known how much Stiles had cared for the brooding wolf. He'd witness Stiles going out of his way just to make Derek notice him, pay attention to him. But the older wolf had remained aloof.

"What about practice? I'll be down two guys." It was a lame attempt at preventing Stiles from going, but he had to try.

"I need to do this, Scott."

Scott was about to say more when Stiles interrupted him, "Hey why do you think Allison smelled like Isaac?"

As soon as the words left Stile's mouth, Scott's face had darkened. Scott's signature scowl had appeared.

Stiles took this chance to leave his best friend to his own musings. In retrospect, it was probably a stupid thing to leave him in a thunderous mood by himself. But he really wanted to see Derek. Other people can deal with his best friend's mood.

Despite his best friend's protests, Stiles found himself making his way to Derek's place. His best friend had warned him of the dangers, of the risks involved. But there was something he wanted to find out himself.

It was never said out loud, but the implications were there. He was Derek's mate. He could feel it, if any of the looks he got yesterday at the loft were any indication. And he wanted to confirm it.

~*o~*o~*o~*

When Stiles entered the loft, Derek was standing near the window; his back was turned from the door.

"Leave, Stiles."

"No."

Derek sighed.

Stiles allowed himself a little smile. Same old Derek Hale.

"Surely by now you know that it would take more than your sour mood to get rid of me right?" Stiles joked.

Derek did not respond so it was Stile's turn to sigh. The silence that followed was deafening. Stile's never had a problem with talking, but for some reason he was currently having difficulty at formulating words. What should he say? How should he start this?

"So.. I think Isaac is Scott's mate."

If Derek was surprised with the news, he didn't show it. Chances are, he had known before they did.

"But you know, there was this confusion with Allsion.. Actually, I'm still quite confused. But you know how it is-"

"Stiles, what do you want?" Derek cut in.

"Not in the mood for small talk? No? I see.."

Derek finally turned to face Stiles and leaned on the wall behind him, his face as stoic as ever. Stiles resisted the urge to throw something at the werewolf, just to get a reaction. But he figured that Derek would definitely be able to catch it and he'll just end up embarrassing himself.

"Can you explain this whole mate thing to me?"

"I thought Scott already filled you in yesterday."

"I want to hear it from you. I want to know if I'm-"

"I have nothing more to say regarding this matter."

"I have _plenty_ of things to say regarding this matter."

"Unfortunately I don't want to hear it. So please get out."

"Why? Why won't you talk to me?"

Derek remained quiet.

There was only one thing left to do. The direct approach.

"Why won't you say anything? Admit it. That it's me. I'm your mate. Just say it."

"Dammit Stiles! Why can't you just listen to me for once?"

"Listen to you?! LISTEN TO YOU?! Are you kidding me?! Gee, Derek, I would just _LOVE_ to _LISTEN_ to you. But that would only work if you're actually saying something to me in the first place!"

"Stiles, Stop-"

"Stop?! Stop what?! What am I doing, hm?"

Stiles tried to take a step towards Derek but Derek banged his fist on the wall he was leaning on. When Derek removed his fist, a crater was visible on the wall. The movement shocked Stiles that he remained rooted to the spot, staring wide-eyed at Derek.

Derek closed his eyes for a moment, his voice steady and low, "It is taking every ounce of my being not to get close to you. Please don't make this even more difficult— I have been trying so damn hard to stay away from you. So please, don't involve yourself in any of this. So for your sake, Get. Out. Now."

"Is the idea of being with me so horrible, so hard to comprehend, that you'd go through all this just to avoid it?" Stiles asked softly, pain clearly reverberating in his voice.

"That's not… You don't know what you're asking for. You have no idea of the toll it would take to be bonded to an Alpha. I don't want that for you."

"And you think you can just decide that for me?"

"I decided for the greater good."

"What good can your backward reasoning actually do!?"

"More than what you can imagine."

"What about Scott and Isaac, are you saying they shouldn't be together?"

"That's different."

"How so?! Is it because I'm not a werewolf? That I'm just a weak pathetic human?" Tears started to form in Stile's eyes.

"You'll get hurt."

"What? Just because I can't magically heal myself like you guys, you think I won't be able to handle it? I'm not weak Derek!" Stiles knew that he sounded hysterical but his frustration was just too much. What Derek is doing didn't make any sense!

Stiles looked at Derek expectantly, waiting for Derek to say something, ANYTHING. Sadly, Derek did nothing to placate the other boy. Derek's lips were pursed, and his body tense; his arms were folded as if trying to restrain himself from something.

Stiles lowered his head, looking defeated. "I think fighting against what's right is a lot harder, and a lot more work than fighting for what _IS_ right. I know that it would be hard, that I could probably get hurt in the process.. but whatever pain it would have entailed, I'm pretty sure that it could never be worse than your rejection just now."

With heavy heart, Stiles walked away.

~*o~*o~*o~*

Lacrosse was a sport of aggression.

Unfortunately for his teammates, Scott had taken that statement literally during today's practice.

While his teammates were bruised and sore, Scott felt better for being able to let out his pent up frustrations. He had kept asking himself the same question and they were all jumbled up in Scott's head.

'Does this mean Isaac really is my mate?'

'Or maybe it's Allison and her smell was on him?

'No, no. That can't be right. He always smelled like that.'

'What should I do?'

'He smells really nice'

'Will he talk to me again?'

'Why is Isaac's scent on Allison?'

That thought alone almost made him want to bare his fangs and send him into a rampage.

"It would probably be better to talk to Mr. Lahey about it" Dr. Deaton's sudden statement had snapped him out of his impending dark mood. Scott was so deep in thought that he had forgotten that he was already at the clinic.

"You've been talking to yourself for the past 15 minutes. While it was rather entertaining, I don't want you exploding into a fit of rage while we're trying to heal him." Dr. Deaton pointed to the animal Scott was holding at the table.

Scott gave the Vet a sheepish grin and apologized. "Sorry.. I'm still trying to process this whole thing."

"Why don't you tell me what's on your mind, maybe that will help."

The werewolf told Dr. Deaton about incidents at the loft and at School. This time, Scott had better control of himself when he got to the part about how Allison smelled like.

"I see."

"I never thought of myself as gay. I've always like girls. I mean, I care about Isaac. But I also care about other guys like Stiles. And I guess Derek. It's the same thing ...but different? Does liking one guy make me gay?" Said Scott confusedly.

"Why is putting a label on yourself important to you?"

When Scott couldn't answer, the Vet continued, "Don't let a certain label define you. Just go where your feelings lead you. Just love who you love."

Was he in love with Isaac? Scott thought to himself.

"I'm not sure I'm quite there yet, Doc. This is all too sudden." Scott admitted to the Doctor. The Doctor didn't reply, and just hummed along the radio.

Scott wasn't in love with Isaac; he just wanted to protect the boy like he always had. He just wants to be around him. To make sure he was safe and happy. To get close to him. To hug him. To make him smile ONLY at him. To watch him while he sleeps. To wake up beside him. To smell his hair. To nuzzle his neck. To trace his fingers on his cheek, but preferably all over his body. To _kiss_-

"Holy shit, I think I'm in love with him."

Dr. Deaton continued humming.

~*o~*o~*o~*

It's been a very long day for Scott McCall. So when he got home the only thing on his mind was to take a quick shower then go straight to bed, he didn't want think about this whole mate thing for now. He already spent most of his time wondering about it the whole afternoon, and Dr. Deaton was kind enough not to scold him for being distracted.

He knew the house would be empty by the time he got home, his mom was on duty tonight. Scott slowly made his way to his bedroom, he was tired and sweaty. As soon as he opened his bedroom door, he was greeted with the site of his very frustrated, very annoyed, best friend pacing inside his room. Had he been that distracted that he didn't notice his best friend's jeep parked outside?

Scott frowned, he went inside his bedroom and closed the door gently. Stiles continued pacing the length of his very small room, completely ignoring him. Honestly there wasn't much space to walk around so Stiles almost looked like he was just moving in circles. When Stiles had attempted to kick the shirt that was littered on the floor and ended up falling over (his feet got tangled instead), Scott knew it was time to intervene.

"Stiles, what happened?" Scott asked.

"The stupid asshole!" Stiles huffed.

"Uhm.."

"Of all the moronic- very UNREASONABLE! So fucking absurd- don't you think so?!" Stiles continued to rage.

"Uh.. Stiles, it would be a lot easier to agree with you if you told me what-"

"Who the hell does he think he is?! To think that I actually WANT to be with such a cold hearted, beard-sporting, wolf-turning, guy!"

While he felt worried about his best friend, Scott resisted the urge to laugh at his insults.

After Stiles pulled his own hair in frustration, he finally began explaining what happened with his 'talk' with Derek.

Scott sat near his desk and just listened to his best friend's rant.

"To think he would give such STUPID, fucking SENSELESS, reason!" Stiles didn't hold back on his insults.

Scott didn't bother to comment, because frankly he thought it was a pretty stupid reasoning as well. Stiles was right, Derek's actions didn't make sense. Or did it? There must be something else going on. Could it have anything to do with the Alphas? But he could also somehow relate to Derek's intention, even if only a little. He'd become quite the contradiction ever since he found out about this whole mate thing. In fact, wasn't he worrying about Isaac earlier? Isn't that the reason why he didn't run after Isaac? Before he could entertain the thought further, his phone rang. This was the second time that he was being interrupted by the damn gadget. Scott decided to ignore it for now, whoever it was can wait.

Scott was about to say something to Stiles when his phone started ringing again. Scott frowned when he saw that it was his mother calling.

"Mom?" He answered.

_"Scott, sorry to bother you honey, bur you better come to the hospital quick. I don't know who else to call. I've been trying to call Derek but he's not picking up." _His mom sounded panicked.

"Mom, it's okay. Tell me what's wrong? What happened?"

_"It's Isaac Lahey. He's in pretty bad shape."_

_~*o~*o~*o~*_

_to be continued.._

~*o~*o~*o~*

Thanks for reading!

Reviews/Comments/Suggestions are greatly appreciated :)


End file.
